Los sacrifios humanos de Alicia
by Evan de la Rosa
Summary: Esto cuenta la historia de las 4 reencarnaciones de Alicia, sus virtudes y talentos, los cuales conllevaron a su perdicion y al dolor eterno. Locura, Egosentrismo, Belleza y Curiosidad. One-Shot Feliz Hallowen atrasado. Bakugan  Ranting T ADVERTIDOS


Los sacrificios humanos de Alicia.

One-Shot

Por

Evan de la Rosa.

…..

Primera Alicia

La primera reencarnación de Alicia era una chica nacida en una familia de guerreros.

De apariencia dura, de cabello Anaranjado corto y grandes facultades para las armas

Paige, se llamaba.

Pero por desgracia aquel poder lo uso para matar.

Viajaba sin rumbos por los pueblos del reino con su espada en mano.

Y a cada lugar que llegaba.

La sangre derramada no se hacia esperar.

Los aldeanos solo pedían misericordia con sus últimos alientos de vida.

Los niños lloraban y los padres suplicaban.

Pero todo era en vano.

Ya que en los ojos de ella.

Se podía observar la locura y el pacer de asesinar, observando como suplicaban por su vida.

Y al final, ver los cuerpos sin vida de sus victimas.

Observar la sangre brotar y ver las entrañas de aquellos.

Eso era lo que mas le daba el placer.

Se contaba que después de asesinar, se comía lentamente los cuerpos de sus victimas, disfrutando las viseras de ellos, comiéndolos como si fuera uno de los más costosos manjares.

Se alejaba del pueblo bañada en sangre y dejando un liquido carmesí en el pueblo, lugar que se convertiría en un gran cementerio, sin ningún alma presente en el.

Al final, se podía observar en alguna colina cercana al pueblo, como aquella asesina observaba aquel pueblo, al cual lo había dejado sin ningún sobreviviente, en sus ojos se podía apreciar la locura psicópata que disfrutaba, y embozaba una sonrisa torcida, relamiéndose los labios con la sangre de sus victimas la cual que se había asentado en su boca después de aquella masacre.

Al Final…

Ella fue castigada…

Se dice, que las almas de los que cayeron bajo su espada tomaron posesión de los cuerpos de los arboles de un bosque, la esperaron y cuando había caído, la apresaron en una jaula creada por mas almas inocentes, y que los arboles bloquearon cualquier forma de escapar.

Se podían escuchar los gritos suplicantes de Paige, rogando por ayuda, pero esta nunca llego, se quedo encerrada con solo un charco de sangre, pero estaba vez no era la sangre roja de personas inocentes, si no que era una sangre negra de la cual contaba con detalle las muertes causadas por la primera Alicia.

Nadie sabe si murió o sigue viva.

Que pasara con ella….

…..

Segunda Alicia…

Esta vez, la segunda reencarnación la tomo un hombre, dotado de una hermosa voz, de cabello plateado y de ojos azules.

Klaus era su nombre.

Llego a aquel reino siempre cantando una canción, cautivando a mujeres y a hombres por igual, adornándolos con los acordes de su voz y haciéndolos creer que era un joven de bien, el cual era la reencarnación de un serafín, el cual había llegado a la tierra mortal para que con su voz, mostrar el camino a la salvación.

Ohh que equivocados estaban.

Klaus era un hombre cruel que disfrutaba de usar su voz para conseguir lo que quería sin que nadie se metiera en su camino, en el día era un ángel que cautivaba, pero en la noche, era el enviado de Satanás, buscando mujeres jóvenes para violarlas y después asesinarlas.

Al final su voz, enloqueció al pobre infeliz.

Un día, aquel hombre una rosa blanca de un jardín vecino quiso cortar para el.

Pero no contaba con algo más.

Un hombre celoso no se pudo controlar.

El había sido al igual que todos, cautivado por la voz de Klaus, pero solo la quería para el, si el no podía tener aquella voz.

Nadie más la podría escucharla nunca más.

Se escucho un ruido sordo.

En ese instante, un líquido carmesí del pecho de la segunda Alicia comenzó a brotar.

Aquella rosa blanca se volvió del color sangre.

Mientras el caía ya sin vida cerca de aquella rosa que su sangre había creado.

Que cruel es amar una vez, y después, estar destinado a morir o, asesinar.

….

La tercera Alicia.

Por casualidad, su nombre fue Alice, esta Alicia tenía una extraordinaria belleza exterior.

De cabello anaranjado y de ojos achocolatados.

Había llegado al reino esparciendo felicidad a aquellos que la rodeaban y todos la amaban por su bello parecer que iluminaba los corazones de los habitantes.

Sin embargo aquello por siempre no iba a durar.

Pronto aquella belleza se dio cuenta de la tristeza que azotaba al reino, muertes, guerras, enfermedad, poco a poco veía como la gente a su alrededor moría poco a poco, algunos no sentían dolor al fallecer, pero había otros que morían lenta y dolorosamente.

Eso fue lo que causo que se refugiara en su mundo de fantasías sin fin.

Ella se volvió la reina de aquel lugar, y en su mundo de ilusiones se decidió quedar.

Pero la verdad no tardo en llegar.

Pronto ella gritaba ya que su tierna mente de muerte se fue a llenar.

En sueños, ella podía observar su cuerpo putrefacto ya sin vida, bañado en su propia sangre.

Y eso la comenzó a desmoronar hasta morir.

Al igual que su pequeño reino que también junto a ella comenzó a perecer.

…..

El tiempo pasó…

Era ya la hora del te.

Observando aquellos lugares, que poco a poco llegaban al olvido de la gente.

A un reino lejano una invitación fue a llegar.

Un naipe de corazón.

…..

La cuarta Alicia.

Un par de gemelos fueron la cuarta reencarnación.

Llenos de gran curiosidad llegaron al reino.

Y con el naipe de corazón abrieron las puertas de los reinos de las Alicias anteriores, observando con sus ojos aquellas escenas de miseria y dolor sin fin, observando la sangre derramada y los gritos de terror y sufrimiento de sus reencarnaciones pasadas, viendo con su último aliento la vida pasar.

Pero ellos tendrían un peor final.

Fabia, la fuerte hermana mayor.

Y Shun, el sabio hermano menor.

Ellos cruzaron tres reinos y fueron los más cercanos en llegar hasta la verdadera Alicia.

Pero su destino fue peor.

Ahora su viaje esta lejos de terminar.

Ya que su almas en pena estarán.

Y su castigo por tener curiosidad, es vagar por el mundo sin descanso por toda eternidad.

Pero también el final de este libro esta lejos de llegar.

Por que no se sabe quien será la próxima victima.

No se sabe, quien la quinta Alicia será.

Tal vez

¿Tu?

Pues solo es destino lo dirá.

Pero, la sangre inocente no se hará esperar.

Por que la quinta Alicia algún dia.

Llegara.

FIN

Notas del Autor: Muajajajaja, hola a todos, este es mi relato de noche de brujas algo atrasado, pero mejor tarde que nunca, en verdad soy nuevo en estos relatos, y espero que esto les haya puesto los pelos de punta, aunque sea un poco.

Bueno0 si les gusto si no les gusto o lo que sea, por favor sean amables de decírmelo en reviews y espero que se la pasen tenebroso en estos días.

Bueno, el vampiro escritor Evan se despide como siempre.

Con un hasta luego

Y un.

Sayonaraaa.


End file.
